Rechargeable lithium ion batteries, also known as secondary lithium ion batteries are desirable as power sources for a wide range of applications. Their desirability stems from their relative high energy density. The capacities of secondary lithium ion batteries have been greatly improved with the development of high capacity lithium rich metal oxides for use as positive electrode active materials. With cycling, however, secondary lithium ion batteries generally have decreased performance with increased cycle number. For some important applications, such as vehicle application, it is desired that secondary lithium ion batteries be able to charge and recharge for many cycles without a great loss of performance.